


You have one new message

by Lethally



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post 1.13, fixing up the break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds a clan member in a spot of trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have one new message

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my tumblr, the idea popped in my brain and wouldn't leave me until i wrote it

It was supposed to be just a little recon mission, slip into another of Valentine’s prisons, check out the runes used and find their counter for next time. Most of Valentine’s prisons had been empty so far, thus no one paid attention to the cells further down the hallway. Izzy was using her witchlight so Clary could draw the runes on her sketchpad when Simon picked up a familiar scent, something woodsy that reminded him of a chessboard.

He turned away from the two girls and ran down the hallway towards the last cells, the smell was strong but covered by the smell of dried blood. Inside the last cell, Simon’s eyes - so used to the dark when before he would slip and fall on his way to the bathroom at night - spotted Stan, slumped in a dirty half broken cot, his arms shackled to the wall. Stan was passed out, he had stopped bleeding a while ago but he hadn’t fed so his wounds couldn’t heal.

He tried to break the door but everytime he touched it his hands burned, as if he was touching a star or a cross. He called for the girls to help him break the door, forgoing all mesures to keep their presence hidden, he needed to get his former friend out. It took much convincing to get the girls, especially Izzy, to agree to his plans. Simon sent a quick thankful prayer that Alec was too busy guarding the door outside to tell him that it was against the mission, or what not. 

With Izzy and Clary working together to figure out how to break the door, it did not take them long, the manacles, however, were a different problem. Frustrated as he saw the girls try all the runes they knew, Simon simply reached for them as they were applying another set of runes, held on through the burns and used all his strength to pull them out of the wall. It worked, but the noise echoed throughout the building, leaving them no choice but to abort the mission and escape with Stan.

As Simon was breaking the manacles off Stan’s wrists, Clary’s worried voice resonated,

“Are you sure we can’t leave him the chains until we’re safe? We don’t know when he last fed, Simon.”

“Clary, it’s Stan!” When the two girls looked on in confusion, Simon remembered the world of differences between him and Clary now, she was a Shadowhunter and he was a vampire who belonged to the New York clan.

He explained, “Stan is an older vampire, with age you can learn to control yourself more, restrain how often you need to feed. Stan only needs a glass of blood per week, he has the most control in the clan, okay. He is not about to feed on us.”

A door opened with a loud bang somewhere around them, “Fine, but you carry him and take care of him,” were Izzy’s last words on the issue.

After a difficult escape, where Alec yelled at Izzy and Clary twice and at Simon about ten times as much and then tried to yell at Stan, passed out on Simon’s back, they managed to get back to the Institute safe and sound.

The Shadowhunters headed for the inside to debrief and sleep, as night had fallen a few hours ago, but Simon knew what he had to do, even if it got him killed. He turned away from the Institute, and with Stan still on his back, he ran towards the hotel Dumort, to bring Stan home. He knew that everyone was probably worried about him, especially Sara and Ty.

He stopped and dropped Stan in the alley behind Dumort and slapped the man as hard as he could.

“Come on, Stan. Wake up buddy, you know I can’t go inside.”

Another slap and Stan’s hands found his neck and he couldn’t breathe, he didn’t need to, but those human habits hadn’t left Simon yet. A well placed kick at a wound on Stan’s shoulder caused him to drop his savior and allow Simon to talk him down.

“Stan, hey Stan, it’s me, Simon, the fledgling like Raphael always says. You’re not in Valentine’s prison anymore, I got you out of there. You’re safe now.”

Stan stood up, his whole posture was slumped and he looked, well honestly? He looked worse than dead.

“Why did you help me, traitor?” Was all he asked. But then again, Stan had always been a man of few but well thought words. Always straight to the point.

“I know you still hate me for freeing Camille, and honestly I hate me a little too, but I had no choice okay, Jocelyn Fray is my family too, has been for longer than I’ve been part of the clan. I’m sorry, okay? I never meant for shit to go this far, I just wanted to speak with her and then it kind of snowballed from there. And you know, even if you guys hate me and sort of want me dead, I’m still loyal to the clan, you taught me so much about being a vampire so I couldn’t just let you die there.”

Simon paused for a breath, then went from pleading to looming (as well as he could).

“And I’ve just saved your life, and I know what it means, you owe me now. So. So I’ll clear your debt to me, if you give this exact message to Raphael, tell him. Tell him this: I never meant to betray you, I only meant to help my friends and family, I did not intend to betray the clan, and I will always regret my decision. But I’m, I still think of myself as part of the clan, this is my clan too, and I will do my best to help if you ever need it. Yeah, tell Raphael that.”

Stan got up and started walking towards Dumort’s entrance, when Simon shouted.

“And, and! Tell him I still have one of his jacket and it’s not even ruined. So there.”

After that, Simon hightailed it out of there, in case a less forgiving vampire showed up and tried to kill him.

——–

05:35

**Interim Chapter President RaphaYELL:** you haven’t ruined it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on mobile, let me know if you see any typos


End file.
